


Five Days

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio wonders what it would be like to know exactly how long you have to live</p><p>Episode related but of course I can't remember the name of the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days

Five days is too short. What can you do in five days when you can barely get out of bed after the second? Do you plan? Do you reflect? What do you do when you know all you have is five days left to live?

Everyone else had left and Horatio knelt next to the freshly turned ground. The funeral had had a large turn out. People who Bell had fought for turned out to say goodbye to the woman who had fought her hardest to make their lives better. Even the ones who were still angry with her for taking too long came, because even in their subconscious they knew she had tried her best.


End file.
